


Botanica Prom

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Botanica Prom [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Horror, Humor, Macabre, Other, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's prom night at the botanica.





	Botanica Prom

Everyone were decorating the botanica.

But Phelia appears behind them

"Hey guys"

Everyone screamed

Marinuela said "Hi Phelia are you ready for botanica prom!"

Phelia said "I don't know but I'm ready for this"

Raul and Marinuela squealed

Transition

Marinuela gives everyone a invivation.

Enid said "Phelia asks a boy to prom!"

Rad said "Mananaggal asks a human boy to a Botanica prom!"

K.O. said "Aww it's kinda like Prom"

Marinuela gives Iza a invivation.

Raul facepalmed


End file.
